New York City Health and Hospitals Corporation, the largest municipal health system in the United States is gearing its research infrastructure, staff resources and processes towards the forefront of clinical and health services research among inner city minority New Yorkers. In order to enhance the current research processes, the training of staff including investigators, managers and coordinators, is critical. As a result, we propose to host a large conference. The main objectives of the HHC Research Enhancement Compliance Orientation and Resource Development (RECORD) Conference 2010 is to bring HHC and academic partners in NYC together to discuss opportunities and methods in specific areas of interest to minority researchers that will help address the quality, safety and effectiveness of clinical and health care services among inner city New Yorkers. The main theme of the HHC RECORD Conference 2010 is to enhance clinical and health services research for inner city minority New Yorkers via collaboration, training, planning and resource development within HHC minority research staff and academic partners in NYC. The conference is planned to be conducted at Lincoln Medical &Mental Health Center (LMMHC), an HHC institution in South Bronx NYC. Two Hundred key HHC staff members and affiliate faculty are being invited to participate in this event. The conference will utilize various formats such as interactive dialogue, workshops, a town-hall meeting and panel discussion to ensure that the goals of the conference are maximally achieved. The conference topics include translational research in minority populations, comparative effectiveness research, community based participatory research approach to address health disparities, historical perspective of research among vulnerable populations, research regulations and law, investigator &staff responsibilities in conduct of research, grant writing opportunities and the role of health care information technology in clinical and health services research. All conference sessions are planned accordingly to ensure that the main objectives are fully met. The conference proceedings will be taped, complied into a brochure and disseminated to NYC researchers and published in peer-reviewed literature for the benefit of the scientific community at large. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: On behalf of New York City Health &Hospitals Corporation (NYCHHC), the largest public hospital system in the United States;We would like to submit a proposal for a New York City-wide conference titled "The HHC Research Enhancement Compliance Orientation Resource Development Conference" in 2010. The main objectives of the conference will be to firstly, bring together minority researchers from HHC with academic and research experts in New York. As well as, to discuss opportunities in clinical and health services research, research procedures and compliance related to vulnerable populations;and finally, to propose a road map to address health disparities among inner city minority New Yorkers.